Cursed
by Tominus
Summary: What had he done to deserve this? Why had this happen, The Flydutchmen had cursed SpongeBob with a wicked curse, but what is the curse he cast apoun him? Is it good, or bad? Find out
1. Sleeping

The Curse

* No i do not own Spongebob and the gang, and so anyways I hope you like this Fiction *

11 1

It was a nice bright day out to start out with, Jellyfish buzzing, Scallops cherping, all of what starts the day as perfect, however as you may know, that not everyday is perfect, well for at least for our favorite Sponge. Everything seemed normal, he woke up, ate breakfast, fed Gary, and went to work. Everything is as it should be. Well for now anyways. Spongebob walked to work, not feeling like singing so he whisteled, and he walked to work, he got to work, on time as usall, Squidward already at his station, and reading his magazines, and not wanting anything to do with the world, or the people in it, exsept himself, Squidward hated his life, well at least the people in it, always having too much fun, have a family, walking, talking, everything about everyone annoyed him, exspecally Spongebob, but we all know Squid dosnt hate the sponge, he is just, Annoying at times, and when hes not Squid actually talks to the Sponge, who is to be honest, too busy to listen to what Squid has to say, its just Sponge hasnt told him hes been ignoring him, as usall when he talks to him, because he knows what hes going to say. So it was anyways, after work Spongebob dicided to go to Sandy's Tree dome. Spongebob walked to her tree dome, he hadnt seen her in a week, so he thought about going over to say hi, and stuff. Spongebob got to the door and knocked on the door, and Sandy's voice comes over the inner colm, "Hello?" "Hay Sandy, Its me, Spongebob" "Oh, just a mintue" Sandy ran to the volt door and drained the water, and opened the door to let him in. Spongebob had picked up some flowers for her and she thanked him, "So do you wanna come inside, or outside?" "I'll come in" Sandy walked to the pinic table where her empty vase is, and filled it with water and placed the flowers in it. Spongebob sat down at the table along with Sandy, "So, what did you come here for?" "Well, its been like a week since I've been over here, and so I thought it would be nice to stop by" "Oh, so why werent you here this week?, oh wait nevermind, i forgot you had to work sorry" "Its ok" "So hows work been treating ya?" "Fine" "Fine?" "Yea, fine, you know, same day like always, to be honest, it can be boring" "Hum, I bet so, but not as boring as sitting around all day doing nothing" "Yea, i suppose, it just gets old ya know" "Yea I do, same with the science things and inventions" "Yea, but I think that the science thid is kinda fun, the only unfun thing is that i bearly know anything about it, and so i have you to teach me, I guess thats one of the reasons why I Lo..." "One of the reasons why you what?" "Um, Love you as a friend, yea" Spongebob nevosly laughed. Spongebob and Sandy laughed and talked for a little bit, and then Spongebob had seen how dark it has become, and so he had to tell Sandy goodbye, and that he had to go before it got dark, and so he left. As soon as spongebob Left, Sandy went into her tree, she ate, and got a shower, and went to her room, she thought about what Spongebob had said, she punched her pillow, "Dang that Sponge, why dose he have to make things so difficult, I know what he was going to say, but i wanted to hear it, I love him too, but im afraid to say anything, huh, whatever, why do I care?, I need some sleep" Spongebob had made it home, and when he closed the door behind him, he feel to his knees, and Punched the ground, "Why am i I so careless?!, I proably would have messed up our friend ship, why did I have to say anything?, why did i have to go over there?, whatever, I dont have time to think about this, I got to get to bed" "Spongebob made him something to eat, and took a shower and went to bed, he still played his day over, but soon,went to sleep. Spongebob and Sandy had both dreampt of eachother, Sandys dream was she was walking in Jellyfish feld at sun set holding what appers to be a yellow hand, that happned to be Spongebobs, and then Spongebob kneeled, and asked Sandy to Marry her, and she said yea, and he kissed her, it felt so real. Spongebob's dream however was, well differnt, Spongebob had a dream that he had some how become this weard creature, and Sandy was the only one who could under stand him, and he too was a air breather.

(Middle of the night)

Spongebob had woken up with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, it felt weard, he wasnt hungry, it didnt hurt, it felt as if, someone was there in his room with him, Spongebob looked around he slowely turned on his lamp, and looked around, and then he looked down for Gary, but, he wasnt there, Spongebob was now scared, and so he grabbed a flashlight, and got out of bed, and when he did, something grabbed his leg, he tried to get away, but what ever had his leg wasnt letting go, Spongebob was than picked up, and he tried to struggle, he was screaming,"Wheres Gary?! Let me go!" The thing that had Spongebob just laughed, than Spongebob stopped strugging, once he knew who it was. It was the flying Dutchmen. Spongebob kicked and stuff, "Leave me alone, what do you want?, Wheres Gary?!" "Stop asking so many questions" "Where is My Gary!?" "He fine, now shut up!". Spongebob had soon felt something pass through his body, and soon, he was suffercating, he needed help, so he ran to sandy's dome. Spongebob had made it just in time before he passed out, Spongebob ran inside, and when he did the cool air hit him Knocking him onconcencse.

Hope You Liked Chapter 1.


	2. Explaining

Alright, this is Chapter 2 of the curse

Spongebob encountered The Flying Dutchmen, and he has done something to poor ol Spongebob. Spongebob had ran to Sandy's treedome, and when he got there, he passed out. Sandy had woken up startled hearing her volt door being opened and closed, "Theres someone in here" she thought, she looked out her window to see a strange creature, she had seen thes creatures before back in Texas, they were called, Humans, Sandy panicked, "Why is there a human in my treedome how did it find this place?!" Sandy went down stairs and looked out the door, and seen that it hasnt moved she slowly moved torwards it, she examined it, she poked it and it only made a painful face and then it passed out again.

Sandy had an idea, she would tie it up against her tree, and so she did. Sandy looked at the human, and than exsamined its face, it had freckles, and blonde hair. Sandy Poked it, and it moved, and it woke up, "What?" he could move his hands and looked at his hands, he screamed, "What Im I ?!, why am I tied up?" then he heard sandy's voice, "Hush it Human" "human?" "Why are you here?, where did you come, how did you find this place?" "Sandy? Sandy!, its me spongebob" "Spongebob?, your not Spongebob, hes a sponge, hes square and yellow" "Sandy, Please listen to me" "How do you know my name?" "Its me spongebob" "No your not, And how do you know spongebob?" "Because I am spongebob, the flying dutchmen, cursed me, he came to my house last night" "Spongebob?" "There you go, now please untie me?" "How do I know your not an imposter?" "I'll prove it to you, ask me anything, and if you think Im lying look me in the eyes and tell me" "Fine, Ill ask a few questions" Sandy walked closer, and looked in his eyes, finding that they are blue, just like, "Spongebob" "What?" "Your, those eyes, they are his" Sandy untied him, and he stood up, he was just a bit taller than her, she was up to his shoulders. Spongebob checked him self one more time, and then he bursted out crying, "Why did this happen?, what did I do wrong" Spongebob was sitting down and had his head in his arms, Sandy walked over to him and sat next to him, "calm down, your ok" "No, Im not Sandy, im , Ugly, im not Spongebob anymore" "Your not, Ugly, and your the same Spongebob I know, come on cheer up" he started to settle down, than he noticed, "I dont have my Helmet!" Spongebob ran to get a water bowl, until sandy stopped him,, "What you tring to drown yourself?!" "No" "Well, humans dont breath water" "Oh" "So, Spongebob, how did you end up like this?" "Well, I woke up to an icky feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I turned on my light and nothing was there, so I Look down," Spongebob's eyes start to fill up with tears, "Gary, he was missing, I started getting scared, and worried, and so I step off my bed and then something, grabs my leg, and it picks me up, and I keep asking why and where Gary is, then it started laughing, and i noticed it was the Flying dutchmen, and so I kick, and scream, and demand where Gary is, and then he turns me into i guess this, and I am suffercating, and so I run to you, and when I get here, I pass out, and then I wake up, tied up, and here i am now" "Oh, So do you know," "No, I dont know why he did this to me" "Well, theres gotta be a reason" "Yea, but what could the reason be?" "I dont know" then out of the blue, a phone rings, and Spongebob takes out his phone which says , Spongebob sighed, "Hello?" "Boy your," "I know 2 hours late, and your docking my pay, but I cant make it to day" "why?" "Something tarrble happened" "It cant be that bad" Sandy took the phone from spongebob, " , there is a probalem with Spongebob, and We need to fix it, and once we fix this he'll be in ok" "OK, but whats wrong with the boy?" "Do you want me to take him to you?" "Yes, " and sighed, "ok" *click* "Lets go Spongebob, put this on" "Um, Ok, where are we going?" "The Krusty Krab, he wants to see you" "Oh" "You know spongebob, I sometimes hate that crab, he's stengy, and greedy" "Yea, I know" " Spongebob,"

They walk to the krusty Krab, and then here comes Larry, "Hay Sandy, whos that?" "Oh, thats," Spongebob leans down to her, "Dont tell him its me, or anyone for a matter of fact" "Ok, um this is my friend Bob" "Oh, hay Bob, Sandy is he your Boyfriend?" "No, just a friend from Texas" "Oh, has Spongebob met the guy?" "Yes, he has" "Speaking of the Sponge, are you two," "No, we gotta go, bye, come on Bob" "What was that about?" "Hum?, oh nothing" "Ok, hay there's the Krusty Krab!" Spongebob pointed to the astablishment, "Ok" "sandy, so why dose Krabs want to see us, or me?" "He wants to make sure your not lying" "Oh, but I never lied to Krabs,ok maybe only once" "What did you lie about?" "I lied about my cousin Stanly, so he could get the job, but that didnt go to good," "Why?" "Well, you know how he broke everything he touched?" "Yea" "Well, he kept breaking things, like buring Krabs money, but i lied and took the blame, for everything he broke, until the last straw, he broke my spatula, and Krabs comes in the kitchen, and says that I broke the spatula, and yea i exsplded, telling Krabs that I've been covering for him, because he cant do anything right, so yea" "Oh" "By the way, I forgot to apologize when he riped a hole in your suit" "Its ok, I just made it above the water" "Oh"

SpongeBob and Sandy walked into the restaurant, which was being tore apart by angry hungry customers (Why dont they just go some where else?) "Oh, my" Said spongebob, "Oh great now Sandy's here, look your boyfriend isnt here right now, so you can go now" Spongebob got angry with that comment, "How dear you speack to Sandy that way, you know I knew you were the most se," "Sponge, calm down its ok" "No Sandy Its not, he needs respect" "Oh yea and whos gonna do that?!" yelled Squidward, "I am" Spongebob got on top of the boat and grabbed Squid by his shirt, "I thought you were a friend, I guess not, but you know, you're not worth my time" Spongebob let go of Squidward and pushed him to the back of the wall, "Who are youto talk to me like that?" "Oh, dont play dumb, and why should I tell you, lets go Sandy" "Ok," spongebob turned around and seen that everyone in the restaurant were stairing, and they cheered, and Krabs was out of his office too. Spongebob and Sandy walked over to Krabs, "hay Krabs" "hay Sandy, whos that?" "Who do you think?" "I dont know" "Its me, Squarepants" "Spongebob?" "Yes, so that was you who was yelling at Squidward" "Yea, and he diserved it, Im tired of his rude attitude, exspecally towards Sandy" "Spongebob, I told you it was fine, but i thought i was kinda flattering that you would stand up for me" "No it wasnt fine, no body should yell at anyone for nothing, and besides he did need it, and I would stand up for you because... your special" "Aww," "So Spongebob, how did you turn into this?" Spongebob sighed and repeated what he told Sandy, "well, why did he," "I DONT KNOW" "Oh, so hay do you still think you could uh, cook?" "I dont know, I can try but after these people Im leaving" "Ok" "Sandy, please stay here, you can come in the kitchen if you'd like" "Ok" Sandy followed Spongebob into the kitchen, Squidward over heard krabs and the two talking, "Spongebob?" he was suprized, "I never knew he could," "order Up" Spongebob handed in the last order, and told Krabs that he was leaving and they went to Sandy's treedome since that was the only place they could breath.

Spongebob and Sandy had gone to the treedome and were now just sitting on the couch in silent then Spongebob broke the silence, "Sandy?" "Yea, Spongebob" "I was wondering, where am I supposed to go?, I cant breath water anymore, and well, I know only two places" "Oh, I was thinking that you can uh, stay here" "Oh, Thanks, i was hoping you'd say that and so that I wouldnt have to sleep on that cold island up there" "are you silly, i wouldnt want you to get sick"spongebob laughed, and then beeping sound goses off, "Whats that?" sandy asked pointing to Spongebob's wrist, "Oh I gotta go, I'll be right back" "Oh ok, but where are you going?" "I got to go feed Gary" "Oh, can i come?" "I dont mind" Spongebob was in a pajamas and so was Sandy. Spongebob got his helmet on and so did Sandy, "Spongebob, are you going in your pajamas?" "Yea, it'll only take a mintue, and so why change if we're coming back" "Oh, good point" "But, I would wear shoes if I were you, because there are rocks that get into your feet and the hurt like a bunch of barnacles" "Oh, ok, but the only shoes i have are attached to my suit" "Oh, um, you can wear mine if you'd like" "but dont you need them?" "i've got a hundred at the pineapple" " Oh, if its ok with you" "its ok, I promise, lets get going before he tare up the sofa again" "ok, why did he chew up the sofa?" "He was hungry, and me and Squid went claming with Krabs, and he ended up being a barnicle and made us stay on the boat for days because he lost his dollor" "Oh" "yea, but I couldnt blame Gary he was starving, and he cant get food his food by him self and so what was he supposed to do, i couldnt call Patrick to do it because hes not the smartest and he would he eat his food, and I couldnt call you because you were at a science fair, so yea" "Oh" the two had made it to the pineapple.

Spongebob had stepped on some rocks and they hurt his feet, but he didnt show his pain by crying he grunted, and stopped to take out the rock and trow it to the side, he had to admit it though, it wasnt as hard as it was being a sponge take out the rocks, but it hurt worse though. Spongebob unlocked the door and called for gary, and he heard a meow, and gary slithered out from behind of the couch he was scared earlyer when the dutchmen came over spongebob went to gary, "Aww, my gare bear, what did that badman do to you?" Gary didnt notice his owner, "Oh, sorry, the dutchmen turned me into *he gestues to all of his body* this" "meow" "I know, hay I bet your hungry I didnt get to feed you this moring, Im sorry, I had to go to Sansy's because I coldnt breath water" "Meow" Spongebob and Gary were talking and were going into the kitchen, "here Gary" Spongebob fills up gary's food bowl. Gary looks at Spongebob, Convinced its me now?" "Meow" "I thought so, yea and it looks like Im taller than I was as a sponge, but nothing really has changed" "Meow?" "I know a lot has" Spongebob crashes to the floor crying, Gary sees ths and stops eating and gose to Spongebob, "Meow" "Its ok, I know you didnt mean it, but look at me, I cant really come home now, Only time is is to feed you" "Meow" Gary gose back to his bowl, "Meow?" "Oh, what I ment by not changing much iss, my freckels, my eyes, my hair, my attitude," "Oh really Sponge, " "yea" "What about squidward?" "Meow?" "well, I never seen him yell at my friends" "Thats because he knows you're there and when you attend to get mad, you can be well, mean" "Oh, but still my attitude hasnt changed its always is like that" "Oh" "Yea, well hay Gary, me and Sandy have to go,be good now" "Meow?" "I Told you I cant breath water so i have to so to her house" "Meow" "Thanks bye, I'll see tomarrow" "Meow" Spongebob and Sandy left and went back to the dome, Spongebob grabbed a pair of shoes and left.

3

You liked it and you know it, anyways, if you'd like to see what Spongebob Looks like as a human that look at the pics i have.


	3. Changing

Hay whats up? I know the sky is, but hay how have you been and I hope you like Chapter 3

3

Spongebob and Sandy went back to the treedome, again, Spongebob had found Gary, and told him that it was indeed Spongebob.

Spongebob and Sandy were now at the treedome and were talking about what happened today, they didnt talk about the other things because spongebob was getting tired of exsplaining, so they just talked. sandy had made tea and cookies, and it would be better than before mow, because he could actually taste the te, and cookies, "so Spongebob, how is the tea and cookies?" "Good actually, better than them being soggy and really bitter strong" "Oh, I bet, I can imagine how you drink it and eat the cookies, it taste like, tea cookies like the ones my grandma makes, but you know less soggy, she has a secert recipe for those to make thim not so soggy, she had a secert for everything, and the best part is that I know what and how to make them" "really?" "yep, and you can pretty much guess where I got the intrest for cooking from" "I do now, and its funny Im only who met your parents and one of your cousins" "Yea, and its funny I never met any of your family members" "Oh, thats because they dont like long trips" "Oh" "Yea" "Sandy, where do you get your intrest from?" "No one, i just got interested in it in school, I always had pefect A+s in that class, and so since I was good at it I decided to make it a career" "Oh, So Sandy I got a question" "What is it?" "Before you came down here, were you really forced to come down here, or did you want to come down here?" "Havent we been through this before" "yea, but, to be honest I think you were'nt speaking the truth" "You calling me a lier?!" "No, you are not a lier Sandy, you know how I know?" "How" Sandy was starting to get irritated, "because, if you were a lier, you'd lie all the time, and I know how to tell a lie from the truth, and if you were a lier, " "If I were a lier, what" "I wouldn't trust you, and we wouldn't be close friends like we are now, thats what, and you only dont want me to find the truth, Sandy, you werent forced down here you wanted to be down here" "Really" "Yes really" "You know very well, anyways, I lied to you once" "I know" "so do you trust me?" "I've told you secrets right?" "yea" "So what dose that tell ya" "You trust me?" "Yep, to be honest, your the only one I trust" "really?" "Yes, really" then Spongebob looked at his watch, "oh, its getting late, I think we should be getting to bed" "Good Idea" Spongebob opened the treedoor and let Sandy in first, Spongebob had grabbed his blanket and layed down on the couch, "Good night Sandy" "Good night Spongebob" she walked to her bedroom. Spongebob shut his eyes, and fell alseep, Sandy layed down in her bed and she fell asleep.

SpongeBob was asleep, and then he had a dream, it was about SpongeBob, and Sandy, but then the dream ended. SpongeBob started coughing, he relized that he couldnt breath, he ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked and before he could open the door he fell to the floor, and he yelled, "SANDY!" and went on unconscious. Sandy woke up hearing couching, and thought it was just spongebob trying to get something out of his throat, and so she just closed her eyes, and then she hearded him call her name, she then jumped out of her bed and when she did, she heard a hudge thump, "Spongebob!" Sandy opended her door and then a hudge light came from Spongebob, and then it faded away, revealing a Sponge, and it was Spongebob, he was unconscious, Sandy relized that he was coughing because he needed water, and so she hurryed to get his helment, but couldnt find it, and then she looked out side, she had a swimming pool, and she looked at Spongebob, and she picked him up and took him outside and put him in the pool, which was knee high. She had to wait and see if he awoke, and he did, he looked around, "Where,Oh" "Spongebob, you're ok!" Sandy jumped on Spongebob splashing some water out of the pool getting her pajamas all wet, she hugged him. He patted her back, "What happened?" Sandy looked at Spongebob, "You turned back, and you were suffocating so I put you in my pool" "Oh" "I was so worried" "Its ok, Im fine thanks to you" sandy looked at him, and then POW, she kissed him on his lips. Spongebob was suprized but he than started kissing her back. Sandy stopped kissing him, "your welcome, oh, and you are a great kisser." sandy laughed and Spongebob did too, "And you're not so bad yourself" Spongebob went back for another kiss, but Sandy pulled away before he reach her her lips, was she toying with him?, "Sorry Sandy," "Oh your fine Im just playin" "Oh," spongebob got the point, "I can play too" Spongebob started to chase Sandy in the pool, he feel a few times though, and some times he took Sandy with him, and then at the end of their play, Spongebob cought Sandy and held her close to him, "Do you love me Sandy?" "To be honest, I do" "I hoped you'd say that" Spongebob kissed Sandy, and this time, they kissed harder, their _tongue_s lashed together, Spongebob held on to Sandy, "I dont ever want to let go, I like it the way it is" "Aww" Sandy kissed Spongebob again, and then there is a beeping sound, and it sounds nomal, Spongebob and Sandy both knew it ment that he had to go to work, Spongebob and Sandy were hugging Sandys back up against Spongebob, and then something happened. Sandy heard something and seen Spongebob take his hands off her, and she seen that starge green light come from him, and she rememberd last night some where at around 12 the same sort of thing happened to him, and he turned human again.

Sandy turned around, and looked at Spongebob, he was turning back into a human, Sandy noticed the sun rise behind him, but soon took her eyes off of it when water had hit her face she yanked him out of the water. Sandy was a bit confused, "So at night he turnd to normal, and in the moring, he turns human?" Sandy was itching to get to the bottom of this, she waited for him to waken. Sandy made breakfast for the two, she couldnt beleave that they were up all night, and when morning he turned human, and that was normal now, but the shocking this is that he goes _unconscious_. So she couldnt really Sleep, because she had to help him so he didnt die. Spongebob than woke up, "Sandy?" "Hay SpongeBob" SpongeBob looked at his hands and dropped them to his sides "Im human again, I guess it is permanent," then a tear streamed down his cheek, but that changed, and got angry and got dressed, and was heading out the door, until Sandy stopped him, "Where are you going?" "Im going to find the dutchmen" "Oh, Im coming, just wait till I get my suit on" "Ok" Spongebob got on his shoes, which seemed to be a bit too small, but he had to go with it until he could get some that worked for him.

Sandy came out the treehouse with her suit on and she didnt have her helment on, she didnt have a flower, but she stopped by the picnic table and picked a flower that Spongebob got her and placed it on her helment, "So thats what you do with the flowers I get you" "Yep, where did you think i get them from?" "I thought that they were fake" "No, they were real, and if you ever noticed the slight flower smell, thats because of the flower" "Oh" "Yea, I figured that if it just stayed on the table, they wouldnt be as much use, they are pretty though" "I know, and thats why i get them for you" "Oh" Spongebob looked down seeing his human body, "Barnicals!" Sandy jumped when she heard him yelled, "What is it Spongebob?" " Im tired of seeing this human body, I want to be a Sponge again, I want to me" "Oh, yea, lets go find that dutcman" Spongebob and Sandy walked out of the treedome, "he is either at the cemetary, or somewhere else" "Ok, lets go to the cememtry" "Yea" Spongebob grabbed her hand, "Do you think you can keep up?" "What do you mean?" "Im mean we are going to run, but if you'd like, I can carry you" "Oh, I think I can keep up, you are not a Sponge anymore, and you cant run as fast as you used to" "Oh, but Im going to run anyways ok" "Ok" Spongebob than darted off towards the treedome, he was fast, but not as fast as he used to be, he got there in 10 mintues which it took 45 mintues to reach from Sandy's to the cemetary, Sandy was 5 mintues behind him, she was out of breath when she got there, Spongebob on the other hand wasnt, he was in perfect shape, he had always ran and so he was used to not taking breaths,"I guess you can run pretty fast even if your not a sponge" ""I was fast?, I thought I was pretty slow, anyone could have when right past me" "Oh, you're so used to being sponge huh" "Yea, we can walk now, I'll show you where his grave is" "Ok" Spongebob gestured her hand, and she took it, and they arrived at a grave, Spongebob let go of Sandy's Hand and charged over to the tume stone he yelled for the dutchmen to come out and he didnt answer, and so he jumped on his grave, knowing that dirt would fall on the dutchmen causing him to get mad and have to come up and see who was respolsable for it.

SpongeBob waited for the ghost to apper, and apper he did he wasnt covered in dirt, but he was mad, "Who dares dister," "I dare!, you disterbed me, and so now its pay back" "Who are you" "Oh, dont play dumb, you know who I am, you did this" "Did what?" "Why dont you stop being so dumb, and tell me, Why?" "Why what?" "Why did you turn me into this?, what did I do to you?" "What are you," "You know what Im talking about, you came in my house the other night and you cursed me to turn in this human, and so my question is, Why?" "Im sorry lad, but I wasnt," "dont go telling me that bull" "Im telling the truth, anyways, who are you?, you sound like an old friend of mine" "Its me, Spongebob Squarepants!" "Yea thats him, wait you said your Spongebob?" "Yea" "Oh, why do you look like that?" "Thats what Im asking you, you came into my house in the middle of the night," "Oh, lad, that wasnt me" Spongebob stopped yelling, "What do you mean?" "I mean, my brother, he looks acts and sounds like me, he was here the other night, but he left, and so thats where he went" "Wait, you have a brother?" "I lad, he died on the same ship I did in combat" "Oh, so why did he do this?" "Well, i dont know, he is a prankster though" "So, do you know how to turn me back?" "Yea, its easy" "Really?, can you change me back?" "Oh, sure, but there has to be an exstange in order for me to do so" "Like what?" the dutchmen made an evil grin and looked past SpongeBob.

hhj

OMG what is he thinking? What is Spongebob thinking? More Importanly what are you thinking? I know what im thinking, Heck Im the one thinking! yea its getting juicey, or is it?

Till next time, or is it? Ok just playin


	4. For love

Ok, back with chapter 4 and I know you was wondering, What was he thinking? well quit reading my headlines, and start reading the story!

4

The flying Dutchmen told Spongebob that he knew how to release the curse from him, but, there has to be an exstange in order to do so. The dutchmen grinded as he looked past Spongebob

, Spongebob thought what could he, "Oh HELL no, you can forget it!" "SPONGEBOB!' "Sorry about the language, but that is uncalled for you can for get it I'll go fix this my self, lets go Sandy" Sandy was clueless things just happening so fast, "Wait Spongebob, why are we leaving?" "You should know, didnt you see the way he was looking at you?" "Yea but guys always do that" Spongebob stopped, "Always" "Yea, but I dont," "Wow, who are theses people when Im not looking, I mean for real when ever I turn my back for a minute i find that my friends, are not really my friends, they go after my real friends and they, are rude" "Its Ok Sponge," "No Its not Sandy, If I knew any of this, this, this there wouldnt be a this, I'd make them stop, tell me" "Tell you what?" "Tell me, is there anything else anyone dose be hind my back?" "Well, uh yea everyday" "Well, why havent any of my friends, My friends told me this, No why havent you told me this?" "Because, its when ever you get," MAD?, yea I get mad, and I cant help it, I cant handle the way people lie to me, you of most people should have told me this, Patrick and my other friends, which I guess you and Patrick are my only friends, but Patrick, not many people want anything to do with him, but you," "What about me?" "You, you are a girl," "So" "Yea, but not just any girl, you're sandy, the most beautiful girl in the universe, and people will take avantage of you because of that, trust me i know how a guy can think" Spongebob was now angry and was kinda yelling, he had tears in his eyes, Sandy was getting frustrated, but the last few words, they stung, she thought, "How can he be so happy, be so angry?" "Oh, Spongebob, Im sorry" Sandy was now crying, and so she went to hug him, whick seeing them tears in her eyes, broke his heart, "Please tell me, i didnt hurt your feelings" "you didnt hurt them, you touched them" "Oh, so are you happy or," "No, Im In love" Sandy looked at Spongebob,

The two had forgotten the dutchmen was behind them, until they heard a sniffle and Spongebob turned around, "whats wrong?" "Im just touched, and its hard for me to cry, Im sorry for what my brother caused, and forget the exstange, Ill just turn you back for love" "Really?" "Yea, hold on this may," "Sting a bit, yea I know" The dutchmen then chacked his knuckles, and hit spongebob with his powers, and then after words, a blue light came from Spongebob, and then he collapesed to the floor, and then Sandy bent down to him, and took off his helement so he could breath, and now, he was back to his Sponge self, Sandy slaped him, waking him up, "How do you feel?" "Well, i feel like me again" Spongebob laughed, and then Sandy did something, she took off her helment and Spongebob, he knew what she was doing, and so when she took off her helment she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back, and it lasted for what seems for ever but was really 10 seconds, then they stopped, and Spongebob looked at the dutchmen, "Thankyou, you saved my life" "It was no problem, well Bye" then the Dutchmen poofed down to his cave, and then Spongebob and Sandy looked at each other, "Now where were we?" "Oh, I remember" and Spongebob took off her helement and swung her over on his knee and kissed her one more time on the lips.

THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE THE

END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END

How was that? I know it was great


End file.
